Une longue guerre
by ARCHINEA
Summary: Le passé de Konan. Songfic.


Titre : Une longue guerre.

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre : tragédie, Song fic

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : K ( pas méchant )

Note : songfic sur le passé de Konan ( cette fic peut expliquer certaines choses chez elle…)

« L'ange est une référence chrétienne. » Et alors ?

Merci pour vos critiques ( surtout sur l'orthographe, ce qui m'a permis de corriger .)

Je ne retravaillerai pas ce texte, je n'ai pas d'idées pour ça.

* * *

_Concrete Angel_

_( Ange Concret )_

Pays de la Pluie, ville d'Ame.

Au loin une petite écolière en robe bleue traverse une prairie. Cette prairie est calme, entourée de petits murs de pierre. Le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant.

Dans ce petit village, la guerre est déclaré. Loin, très loin des portes du village, des gens meurent.

L'aube se lève.

Pour les enfants, il est temps d'aller à l'école.

Pour les adultes, il est temps d'aller tuer l'ennemi.

Pour l'ennemi, il est temps de mourir.

Les ninjas vont mourir par dizaine. Pourquoi ?

Pour la paix.

Pour un village.

Pour leur famille.

Pour ce qui leur est cher.

* * *

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_( Elle marche pour l'école avec le déjeuné qu'elle a emballé,_

_Personne ne sait ce qu'elle cache derrière,_

_En portant les mêmes robes qu'elle portait hier,_

_Elle cache les bleus avec de la toile et un lacet.)_

* * *

Cette écolière a beau être instruite, elle n'imagine pas ce que peut être un champ de bataille.

Mais elle connaît déjà la douleur. Elle est très maladroite, un peu naïve. Elle n'arrête pas de tomber par terre ou de trébucher. Si elle court, elle tombera à coup sûr.

Avec ses pieds, elle n'est pas douée, mais son talent réside dans ses mains. Elle fait des origami, ce sont ses créations, ses amis, ses confections…

« Quiconque confectionne mille grues en origami voit un vœu exaucé. »

Elle avait plié ses grues avec tout le papier qu'elle pouvait trouver, jusqu'aux étiquettes de ses flacons de médicament.

Toute la classe l'avait aidée. Yahiko, Nagato et les autres enfants aussi.

Pour que cette guerre dont les enfants ne savent rien s'arrête.

* * *

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_( La maîtresse se demande mais elle ne pose pas la question,_

_Il est difficile de voir la douleur derrière le masque,_

_En soutenant le fardeau d'une tempête secrète,_

_Parfois elle souhaite de n'être jamais née.)_

* * *

La maîtresse écrit les leçons du jour au tableau. Les enfants entrent et s'assoient à leur place.

Certains sont tristes, car leurs parents sont morts, d'autres comme Yahiko, sont souriants, joyeux.

-KOOOOOOOOOOONAN ! Tu nous fait un oiseau ?

-Voilà, voilà !

Bientôt c'est toute la classe qui en demande. Il faut dire que Konan est particulièrement douée.

Konan souriait, en fait, elle souriait tous les jours.

* * *

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_( A travers le vent et la pluie,_

_Elle se tient dur comme une pierre,_

_Dans un monde dans lequel elle ne peut s'élever,_

_Mais ses rêves donnent ses ailes,_

_Et elle vole à un endroit où elle est aimait,_

_Ange concret.)_

* * *

En classe, elle voit un monde à travers la fenêtre. Mais c'est un monde altéré, qui convient mieux à ses rêves d'enfants.

Dans ses rêves, elle vole. Elle est immatérielle, légère comme une plume.

Elle pense à tout ca en faisant un origami de ses doigts fins. Son air maladroit et timide affiché à ce moment là sur son visage couvert de pansements est celui d'une enfant.

Le soir, elle sort parmi d'autres enfants les bras plein de grues.

« J'écrirai la paix sur tes ailes et tu voleras de par le monde pour que plus jamais les enfants ne meurent ainsi. »

Ses grues s'envolent haut dans le ciel rouge sang. Le soir tombe, silencieux.

La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures, les zones sales et les étoiles et la tiédeur.

Les combats cessent, mais il y a déjà eu des victimes.

* * *

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_( Quelqu'un pleure dans le milieu de la nuit,_

_Les voisins entendent mais ils éteignent la lumière,_

_Une âme fragile attrapait dans les mains du destin,_

_Quand le matin arrivera, ce sera trop tard.)_

* * *

Ce soir la, Yahiko est rentré chez lui. A la place de ses parents, il n'y avait que deux cadavres.

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Son cri a résonné dans tout le village.

Dans le cœur des villageois, ce n'était que le cri d'un enfant.

Dans le cœur de Konan, c'était insupportable. Elle se boucha les oreilles.

A coté d'elle, Nagato sanglotait.

-Yahiko…

* * *

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_( Une statue se tient dans un endroit ombragé,_

_Une fille ange avec un visage retourné,_

_Un nom est écrit sur une roche polie,_

_Un cœur brisé que le monde a oublié. )_

* * *

Le lendemain, Konan est allé voir Yahiko avec Nagato.

Puis, elle s'est assise sous un arbre, contre une statue d'ange. Elle a alors imaginé qu'elle était un ange et qu'elle pourrait mener les gens au paradis.

Elle fit un origami. Les dernier des mille. Elle a fait un vœux et l'a lancé dans le vent.

-« Je veux devenir un ange. »

Un enfant s'avance.

-Konan ! Konan ! Viens jouer avec nous !

-J' arrive Nagato !

* * *

-Konan !

Elle se retourna et aperçut. Pein. Enfin , non, Nagato. Maintenant, il n'a plus rien d'un enfant.

-Tu viens ?

-J' arrive.

Un ange s'envola à travers la ville, suivi d'un adolescent.

Une nouvelle guerre est sur le point de commencer.

* * *

Note: désolé, je n'ai pas trop pensé à explorer la relation amicale entre Yahiko , Nagato et Konan...Et dsl aussi s'il y a trop de chanson mais je ne savait pas trop quoi écrire, alors j'ai écris l'essentiel.

REWIEWWWWWS!


End file.
